coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1069 (14th April 1971)
Plot Irma enjoys listening through the wall from the Corner Shop as Hilda berates Stan for being unemployed. He goes to the Labour Exchange to look for another job. Emily offers to show holiday slides of her excursions and time in Majorca with Ernie to Ena and Minnie. Irma tells a worried Ray that her dad has been sacked. Ena nags Minnie for not bringing the blankets in overnight and worries when she sees her reading the racing pages in the paper. The two bicker when Minnie makes it clear she wants Ena to mind her own business. Irma tells Ray to own up but he's worried about the police. Emily finalises the shop's accounts and discovers that there is no profit in the business and, in addition, Maggie and Irma owe £132.30. Stan claims there were no jobs at the Labour Exchange. Hilda states that next time she's going with him to make sure. Ray offers Stan his old job back at the yard. He takes it, under duress from Hilda. Ray is relieved he's got himself out of a spot. Emily puts on her slide show to little gratitude from Ena. Hilda discovers Stan's new job means a 20% cut in wages compared to Hulmes Bakery. His anger at whoever caused his troubles resurfaces. Ray worries how Len will take the news that Stan is back on the books. Maggie and Irma think of ways to make the shop pay. Ena corrects Emily on her narration to the slides and continues to bicker with Minnie. The weight of the blankets pulls Minnie's washing line out of the wall, much to Ena's annoyance as they're not dry yet. Irma gets annoyed when Hilda badmouths Stan to Maggie and loses her temper with her, telling her that her dad wasn't lying and it was Ray who drove the van away and got him sacked. Ray fixes Minnie's wall and line. Hilda breaks the news to Stan about Ray. He is furious and threatens to kill him when he gets his hands on him. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson (Credited as "Ena Shaples") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast None Places *5 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop and back room Notes *The first slide of Majorca that Emily Nugent shows is correctly identified by Ena Sharples as being Camp De Mar, recognised from her trip there in May 1969. The same resort was used for the programme's first foreign location filming for Episodes 1434 and 1435 in October 1974. The causeway shown on the slide featured as the background for the end credits for the latter of these two episodes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A day of reckoning at the corner shop - and for Stan Ogden. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,750,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Irma Barlow: "You've heard of the face that launched a thousand ships? It was me mother's voice what sunk 'em." Category:1971 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD